Tiré una moneda al aire
by Dahmy
Summary: Todo empezó como un sueño: un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño hecho pedazos... ¿Y si hay alguien que se preocupe en recoger los trozos? ¿Y si el ejército de un monstruo sale a la luz? ¿Y si Sonic no acaba de decidirse a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1: Matar o Morir

**TIRÉ UNA MONEDA AL AIRE**

By KeyArena_Iker & Leyrena

EL AMOR NO ES SOLO AMOR

ES EL CORAZÓN DE LA VIDA

EL QUE NOS DICE CÓMO SOMOS… Y NOS HACE CAMBIAR

**PREFACIO**

Respiró hondo y le dirigió una larga mirada. Una mirada cargada de afecto, resignación… y, por encima de todo, tristeza. Incluso llegó a haber un asomo de rabia en sus ojos cuando confesó con una amarga sonrisa:

-Tiré una moneda al aire.

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO

**Matar o morir**

Amy mentiría si dijera que le perdonaba todo a Sonic. Por ejemplo, en aquel momento no le perdonaba que no estuviera con ella.

_Tendría que hacer algo importante,_ se dijo de nuevo, antes de decidir que era inútil intentar calmarse.

El único sonido aparte de su respiración era el crujir de las agujas de los pinos bajo sus pies. La suave hierba de la arboleda estaba cubierta de ellas. Los rayos del sol le daban al paisaje un aire apacible y tranquilizador. Era el mejor día del invierno.

_No puedo creer que Sonic se pierda esto…_

Ya debían de ser las cinco de la tarde. A las seis y media ya sería completamente de noche, y había salido a pasear a las cuatro para aprovechar las últimas horas de sol. El aire puro de la meseta de la montaña era refrescante, pero el ambiente era templado. Realmente era el mejor día del invierno. Frunció el ceño y entrelazó las manos detrás de la espalda. Entonces le llegó una vaharada de brisa marina. Aligeró el paso en el siguiente recodo, desde donde se podía llegar al borde del acantilado. El mar estaba tranquilo, precioso, y el suave murmullo de las olas mezclado con el fresco olor a sal hacían del lugar un retazo de paraíso.

Lástima que Sonic no estuviera allí.

De pronto todo le pareció menos maravilloso que antes. No, definitivamente no podía quitárselo de la cabeza… Atisbó algo entonces a lo lejos, en el saliente más alto que se erguía majestuoso sobre el mar. Los árboles se acababan en el extremo, donde podía verse a alguien sentado justo en el borde…

-¡Shadow! –gritó alarmada- ¡SHADOW, VAS A CAERTE, APÁRTATE DEL BORDE!

Pese a la distancia, el erizo giró la cabeza hacia ella y se puso en pie con un rápido movimiento. Momentos después, había desaparecido. Amy parpadeó sorprendida. No esperaba que le hiciera caso, mucho menos tan rápido. Bueno, no iba a quejarse por eso…

-Amy.

Sobresaltada, dio la vuelta de un salto para encontrar a Shadow a menos de diez centímetros de ella. Jadeó y respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento.

-¡No hagas eso! –protestó, con el corazón aún latiéndole a toda velocidad. Había sacado su martillo, y se apresuró a apoyarlo en el suelo, a su lado. Él enarcó las cejas.

-¿Te has asustado?

-¡Pues… claro que sí! ¿Qué esperabas, apareciendo así, de pronto…?

Respiró hondo y se apartó un mechón rosa de la cara. El cabello liso le llegaba casi hasta la base del cuello, y enmarcaba dos grandes ojos verdes de largas pestañas. Ella juraría siempre que era bastante guapa. Llevaba un vestido rojo y blanco, a juego con las botas. No era baja, pero aún así, le llegaba a Shadow a un poco por debajo de la frente.

No podían ser más diferentes. Shadow era alto, con el pelaje completamente negro y trazos rojos en el pelo, los brazos, las piernas y alrededor de los ojos. Las botas, remodeladas para convertirlas también en patines a reacción, llevaban los mismos anillos amarillos que rodeaban también sus muñecas, y le servían para concentrar su poder. Se debía reconocer que era agraciado, pero su expresión era siempre adusta, y cuando sonreía, su gesto nunca era alegre…

-Eres bastante impresionable, entonces –esbozó una media sonrisa burlona.

-¡Y además, ¿se puede saber qué hacías ahí?! –estalló Amy, furiosa, plantándole cara- ¡Has podido caerte! ¡Las rocas pueden romperse y…!

Shadow le apartó el índice que le había puesto en los labios y gruñó:

-Deja de gritarme. Si hoy tuviera un mal día ya estarías ahí abajo –señaló las rocas del fondo del acantilado con un gesto de la cabeza-. Pero tranquila. No creo que vuelvas a molestarme más… -miró a su alrededor- ¿Sonic no está contigo? Ha vuelto a dejarte en la estacada, ¿no?

Amy sintió como una oleada de calor le subía al rostro y empuñó el martillo de nuevo.

-¡NO te permito que hables así de Sonic, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Si vuelves a hacerlo te sacaré los dientes con esto!

Él permaneció quieto un momento y luego avanzó hacia ella. Amy apretó el mango del martillo, lista para defenderse si hacía falta, pero Shadow pasó de largo en dirección al mismo saliente en el que se encontraba antes.

-Perdona. Venía a intentar hablar contigo, pero creo que paso –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Amy entrecerró los ojos. ¿A hablar? ¿Shadow charlaba con alguien alguna vez?

_Bah, ese idiota puede estarse en silencio otros diecisiete años._

Se sentó en el suelo y contempló el mar, abstraída. Mientras poco a poco recuperaba la calma, pensó que tal vez debería ir a hablar con Shadow. No debería haberlo insultado así, pero… Desvió la mirada hacia el borde del acantilado, donde se encontraba de nuevo el erizo negro. Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Había olvidado por completo lo peligroso que era. Debía ser más precavida en el futuro. Shadow era demasiado fuerte para vencerlo, demasiado lejano para alcanzarlo… demasiado extraño para llegar a comprenderlo. Pensó que apenas lo conocía. En realidad, él no hablaba más que lo necesario y evitaba la compañía siempre que podía. Lo contempló pensativa durante dos minutos más o menos, antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia él. Conforme se acercaba, empezó a preocuparse porque se hubiera enfadado, no ya porque tuviera miedo de él (no creía que le hiciera daño, Shadow no actuaba así). Era verdad que Sonic sencillamente no había querido acompañarla allí. Es más, había muchas posibilidades de que aquello tan importante que había tenido que irse a terminar no fuera más que una apuesta o una partida de cartas… o nada.

Cuando estaba a dos metros escasos de Shadow, se detuvo, dubitativa. La punta del risco parecía muy poco resistente. Finalmente, se obligó a pensar que si sostenía a Shadow, debía ser más firme de lo que aparentaba, hizo de tripas corazón y avanzó hasta llegar a su lado. Él no dijo nada, pese a que Amy estaba segura de que la había oído llegar.

-Eh… -empezó, sin saber qué decir-. Shadow… lo siento.

-¿El qué? –respondió el erizo, justo cuando Amy empezaba a pensar que no contestaría.

-El haberte insultado. Bueno, no puedo decir que me haga gracia que hables mal de Sonic, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho. Perdona.

Reinó el silencio, roto únicamente por el romper de las olas contra la base del acantilado. No parecía que él fuera a prolongar la conversación. Amy se mordió el labio y lo observó en silencio. Estaba inmóvil como una estatua, contemplando el mar en una pose elegante y relajada.

-Oye, ya he dicho que lo siento. No hace falta que sigas enfadado.

Shadow se giró hacia ella. Parecía sorprendido.

-¿Enfadado? No estoy enfadado. Ya me esperaba que reaccionaras así. Después de todo, adoras a Sonic.

Amy se sonrojó.

-Yo no… Bueno, sí, pero… Creía… Ah, no, vale. Ya no pasa nada -balbució, y nada más hacerlo se sintió estúpida. Shadow sonrió, divertido, y la invitó a sentarse con un gesto. Ella dudó de nuevo (debía de haber una caída de diez metros desde allí hasta el mar), pero se acomodó a una distancia prudencial del borde. Él amplió su sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en el mar. Amy lo imitó, acompasó su respiración y poco a poco fue dejándose arrullar por los sonidos de las olas.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que Shadow rompió por fin el silencio.

-No te hace falta llenar los silencios hablando. Eso es porque pasas mucho tiempo sola.

No era una pregunta.

-¡No, no! –negó Amy- No estoy sola tanto tiempo. Solo cuando salgo a pasear -Shadow alzó una ceja-…casi todos los días. ¡Bueno, me gusta pasear! No es culpa mía que nadie venga conmigo.

Él volvió la vista al frente de nuevo.

-No es un delito estar solo. Yo diría que es ideal para entenderse a uno mismo. Cuanta más gente hay a tu alrededor, menos individual eres. Llegas a pensar y actuar en grupo. A veces es bueno alejarse de los demás, quedarse en silencio y ser tú mismo por un rato.

-Yo soy yo misma siempre.

-No lo eres. Todos actuamos de manera diferente según con quién estemos, por una cosa o por otra. Es interesante observar cómo interactuamos con una persona determinada, cómo nuestra mente está alerta, estudia al otro y actúa según crea conveniente. Es más fácil cuando solo es uno a la vez… -suspiró- Por ejemplo, ahora te estoy pareciendo un pesado, pero como no quieres que me sienta mal, lo disimulas.

Amy enrojeció.

-No, qué va –tartamudeó-. Es interesante… Oye, por ejemplo ahora tú estás adaptando tu forma de actuar a mí, ¿no?

-Exacto. Y viceversa.

Se miraron en silencio. Amy trató de observar sus acciones desde un segundo plano, buscando qué modificaba para adaptarse a Shadow. En un momento dado, una ola con especial fuerza hizo que diera un respingo y ambos volvieron a la realidad. Permanecieron inmóviles unos momentos, aún mirándose el uno al otro, y luego rompieron a reír a la vez. O más bien Amy rompió a reír, pues en el rostro de Shadow no se dibujó más que una media sonrisa.

En cuanto pudo dejar de reír, Amy se secó las lágrimas de risa y se disculpó:

-Lo siento. Ha sido una risa tonta. Oye… -cruzó las piernas y apoyó las manos en el suelo- ¿Por qué nunca te ríes?

El semblante de Shadow se oscureció, y Amy supo inmediatamente que había cometido un error.

-Perdona. No he dicho nada…

-No pasa nada -la cortó él-. Yo… ¿podría decirse que estoy amargado? -aventuró tras un momento de silencio.

Amy parpadeó extrañada.

-¿Amargado? ¿Por qué?

Shadow esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

-No he visto nada más que muerte desde que nací. Soy un experimento ilegal. Fui creado por Gérard Robotnik hace cincuenta años en la estación espacial ARK... Hasta ahí sabes tú, si no me equivoco -hizo una pausa-. No conocía a más humanos que al doctor y a María, su nieta. Ella y yo éramos como hermanos. Crecimos juntos. Significaba mucho para mí. A su lado pasé los doce primeros… y últimos años felices de mi vida. Después, todo fue… matar o morir.

Un día, el doctor puso los motores de la estación en marcha. El ejército había descubierto la ARK, todos sus inventos… y a mí. Gérard Robotnik poseía la tecnología más avanzada del planeta, y creo que eso les dio miedo. Consideraron que suponía una amenaza para ellos. Por eso enviaron un escuadrón en una nave bastante rudimentaria, con órdenes muy claras: apresar a Gérard y María Robotnik y destruir al experimento Shadow. Es irónico que Gérard me creara con la misión de traer esperanza a la humanidad. Le traicioné trayendo solo muerte.

Amy volvió a la realidad cuando Shadow guardó silencio. Él la miró un momento.

-¿Quieres seguir escuchando?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y Shadow asintió una vez y prosiguió:

-No fuimos lo bastante rápidos para escapar. Entraron en la estación y detuvieron a Gérard. María y yo intentamos huir… Ahora mismo no sé cómo esperábamos hacerlo… Finalmente, cuando escondernos era imposible, llegamos a la última sala segura, donde el doctor guardaba todos sus inventos. Al entrar, algo me golpeó el cráneo y me aturdió durante un rato. Cuando me desperté, estaba metido en la única cápsula criogénica inventada Gérard, preparada para ser enviada a la Tierra. María debió dejarme inconsciente porque sabía que yo no abandonaría la ARK por propia voluntad… solo. Ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar bien la vista, así que no pude salir. En ese momento, uno de los soldados entró a la sala. María estaba a punto de enviarme a la Tierra, y el humano le disparó para intentar detenerla. Pero ella consiguió accionar la palanca que me lanzó fuera de la estación… a la Tierra. Mi último recuerdo de la ARK y de… mi primera vida, por llamarla de alguna manera… es de María cayendo al suelo, muerta y cubierta de sangre. No puedo negar que el humano tenía buena puntería. La bala le atravesó el corazón.

-Lo siento -Amy se acercó un poco más a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. El contacto pareció sorprender a Shadow, que se volvió hacia ella. Estaba impasible. La chica lo miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar tal vez una sombra de dolor o tristeza… pero no había nada.

-Sigue, si quieres -lo animó por fin.

-Está bien… Me alegra que quieras escucharme. No hablaba de esto con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo -Shadow inspiró lentamente, se volvió hacia el mar y continuó hablando-. Estuve congelado durante cuarenta y cinco años en alguna parte del desierto de Nafud, en Arabia. Después me encontraron y me llevaron a… -sacudió la cabeza- no sé adonde exactamente. Era un laboratorio. Consiguieron abrir la cápsula y empecé a despertarme poco a poco. Me mantuvieron encerrado allí durante cinco años.

Los primeros días estuve solo en una celda, sin un solo rayo de luz. No me dieron comida, ni agua en ese tiempo. Deliberaban qué hacer conmigo mientras yo me moría en un rincón de tinieblas. Recuerdo que el cuarto me parecía cada vez más pequeño. Llegué a tener ataques de claustrofobia. Gritaba y trataba de destruir las paredes, pero estaba demasiado débil, y solo tenía doce años: aún era muy joven. Después de una semana más o menos, fueron a buscarme... Apenas me acuerdo del resto. Me drogaban para que no fuera capaz de moverme. Por lo visto, habían decidido que yo era un logro increíble: Gérard Robotnik había creado vida aún cuando hoy en día sigue pareciendo imposible, y querían estudiarme a fondo. Por desgracia, yo lo sentía todo -cerró los puños con fuerza-. Procuraron que no muriera. Mi cerebro estaba casi completamente aislado del cuerpo, pero aún podía pensar. Pasé cinco años recordando una y otra vez mi vida en la ARK, intentando aferrarme a lo único que me quedaba… y jurándome a mí mismo que me vengaría. Perder la razón era una posibilidad muy tentadora, pero me obligué a seguir consciente cada momento. Mi cuerpo se regenera rápidamente, así que al menos no me quedaron cicatrices… o eso creo. Estuve a punto de volverme loco.

Pero, poco a poco, fui acostumbrándome a la droga, fui inmunizándome. Hasta que un día, me levanté y desaté mi poder. Maté a todos los que se encontraban allí y destruí el edificio. Lo arrasé por completo. Era una operación secreta, así que cuando los científicos y los resultados que habían conseguido desaparecieron, no quedó nadie que supiera de mi existencia ni de la de la estación ARK. Salí volando hacia cualquier parte, y no paré hasta que no pude más.

Cuando Eggman me encontró estaba en mitad de un bosque de Rusia, de pie en medio de los árboles, inmóvil. Cuando le vi creí que era Gérard, y pensé que había muerto, que estaba en… otro mundo, en otra dimensión… Estuvo hablando conmigo mucho tiempo y me aclaró muchas preguntas. Lo había perdido todo, así que fui con él… y ya conoces el resto. Traté de vengarme destruyendo a los humanos, pero Sonic me paró los pies y aquí he acabado. Al final todo han sido luchas y destrucción, hasta hace muy poco. Tengo diecisiete años y aunque mi cuerpo no lo aparente… en el fondo debo tener más de cincuenta. Las desgracias envejecen el alma.

Calló y Amy asintió lentamente.

-Vaya… lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Gracias otra vez, Amy. Creo que puedo confiar en ti.

-No hay de qué.

Se miraron en silencio. El sol se estaba poniendo ya. Amy sintió un ramalazo de nostalgia al recordar una tarde muy parecida, en la playa… con Sonic. Se abrazó las rodillas y suspiró. Shadow parpadeó lentamente.

-Sonic te está haciendo daño, Amy. Deberías olvidarle.

La chica lo miró molesta.

-¡Sonic no tiene la culpa!

-Pues claro que la tiene. Escucha -le aferró la muñeca derecha y se inclinó hacia ella-. Sonic sabe lo que sientes por él. Sabe que le quieres. Y te aprecia mucho… pero él no te corresponde. No puede ser más que un amigo para ti.

Amy intentó sacudírselo de un tirón, pero él la soltó suavemente. Sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y agachó la cabeza. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

-Amy, no puedes seguir angustiándote por una causa perdida. Cada vez que veo cómo Sonic te rechaza, una y otra vez, te veo sufrir un poco más. Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso, es inútil, estúpido e innecesario seguir insistiendo.

Ella se levantó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y sin mediar palabra salió corriendo hacia el pueblo, lo más rápido que pudo. Shadow la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista y luego siguió contemplando el mar.


	2. Chapter 2: Demasiado Tiempo Antes

**Capítulo II**

**_Demasiado Tiempo Antes..._**

_Abrió los ojos. Los engranajes de su conciencia empezaron a tomar forma. Parpadeó, parecía que la cabeza le fuese a estallar, demasiada información asimilada a la fuerza, seguramente… Pero ahora él no sabía nada de eso. Sólo que estaba despierto. Despierto y vivo. Eso era exactamente lo que esperaban de él. Parpadeó por segunda vez y respiró. El tanque de oxígeno entró en funcionamiento para mantenerlo vivo. Había tantos cables, tantas sondas en torno a su cuerpo… podía sentir cada partícula de la habitación, podía ver sin usar los ojos más allá de las fronteras de aquella colonia espacial. Movió un poco la cabeza y trató de elaborar una teoría sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Quién era, por qué estaba allí? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero… Ah, ahí estaba. Sí, todo estaba en su cabeza después de todo. Se esforzó en extraer de su cerebro la información que buscaba, y miles de imágenes e ideas llenaron su mente: la colonia espacial ARK, GUN, el experimento Shadow… el arma Shadow. Un prototipo de forma de vida perfecta, inigualable e… invencible._

_Sonrió al pensarlo y se asombró de esa reacción automática por su parte. ¿Invencible? Tenía claro que se referían a él cuando las voces de su mente hablaban del experimento Shadow. ¿Un experimento? Vaya. Al poco tiempo le pareció un pensamiento amargo y trató de apartarlo de sus preocupaciones más inmediatas. Tal vez en su inconsciencia había soñado quizá ser algo más que eso. Un ser libre. Suponía que podría llegar a serlo. En cuanto saliera de allí._

_―…mejor. ¿Pueden sacarlo ya de ahí?_

_Shadow aguzó el oído. La voz sonaba llena de ansiedad. Giró la cabeza en esa dirección, aunque el cristal blindado le impedía ver bien. Molesto, alzó la mano izquierda para tratar de apartarlo y se sorprendió. Vaya. Sólo recordaba que hubiera humanos en aquel lugar, de alguna forma había esperado serlo. Medio segundo después su sorpresa se desvaneció. Recordaba sus propios planos de construcción. ¡Claro que no era humano! Era mucho mejor que eso. Irritado, golpeó el cristal con el puño cerrado y este se hizo añicos. Se libró de todos los cables, de las sondas, de las vías intravenosas, con una sola onda de energía. El poder recorrió su cuerpo y emanó en una ola que resquebrajó los cristales tras los que se ocultaban aquellos humanos. Oyó gritos, ¿pero qué más daba? Saltó de entre los restos de la máquina y sus cientos de cables destrozados y tocó suelo por primera vez. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con curiosidad, sin preocuparse por los humanos. Sabía que podía acabar fácilmente con ellos. Recorrió la estancia pausadamente. Un laboratorio en toda regla, demasiado avanzado tal vez para la mayoría de los países en la Tierra. Se extrañó de no encontrar en su mente casi ninguna información acerca de la Tierra. De pronto, sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo, y profirió una exclamación de dolor. ¿Qué..? Se volvió en décimas de segundo. Un humano, uno de los científicos por lo visto, lo apuntaba con un arma. Sonrió para sí. Una pistola, pero eso no le haría verdadero daño. Otro de ellos, ya entrado en años y con un poblado bigote, trató de arrebatarle el arma._

_―¡¿Es que estás loco?! ¡Suelta eso, es peligroso!_

_Algo se removió en el interior de Shadow al preguntarse si se estaba refiriendo a la pistola o a él. Examinó la herida, la bala estaba alojada en el hueso. Había perforado la carne sin ninguna dificultad. Shadow extrajo la bala con una leve mueca de dolor, manchándose los dedos con su propia sangre. Casi inmediatamente después, la herida empezó a curarse por sí misma, rápidamente. Algunos humanos lanzaron exclamaciones ahogadas y uno de ellos gritó. Se oyeron dos detonaciones y otros dos dolorosos aguijonazos se clavaron en la espalda de Shadow, que no pudo aguantar un grito. Se tambaleó sin llegar a caer, y entonces la furia nubló su mente._

_Todo sucedió muy rápido. Vio la habitación pasar borrosa ante sus ojos y luego la sangre manchó su visión. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el humano estaba tirado en el suelo frente a él, con el cuello roto y el brazo que sostenía aún la pistola a dos metros de su cuerpo. Se inclinó a su lado y le movió suavemente la cabeza para ver su rostro. La muerte había crispado sus facciones en un mudo grito de horror. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y muy abiertos, horrorizados, dos canicas de cuarzo inmóvil y muerto. No quedaba una chispa de vida en aquel cuerpo. Aún sentía dolor. Miró su pecho, por el que afloraban dos heridas de lasque brotaba sangre. Las balas lo habían atravesado por completo. Miró sus manos, manchadas de su propia sangre y la sangre del humano, que se confundían, mezclándose. En un principio esto lo agradó, pero luego una parte del líquido carmesí empezó a volverse más oscuro por partes, y permaneció así unos momentos, rojo y negro, negro y rojo, antes de que el más claro se tiñera con la sangre del erizo. Shadow sintió de nuevo una sensación extraña, de desasosiego, antes de que la vista empezara a nublársele. Tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué el sistema de autoregeneración celular rápida tardaba tanto en empezar a hacer efecto, antes de caer._


	3. Chapter 3: Segundo Encuentro

Ya había anochecido. La luna creciente iluminaba tenuemente el mar y el acantilado. Los árboles bajos creaban sombras que no dejaban de ser acogedoras. Las crestas del suave oleaje cambiaba y refulgía con luz plateada. Las estrellas centelleaban inusualmente. Qué raro. No solían brillar tanto las noches de luna.

Shadow hundió los dedos en la arena suave y cálida del risco. Aquel saliente bajo del acantilado, muy cerca del mar, estaba situado estratégicamente. Desde aquella posición, el erizo negro podía ver sin dificultad el camino desde el pueblo y el resto del acantilado. Era un risco de fácil acceso que se podía ver muy fácilmente desde cualquier punto en la cercanía. Precisamente por eso lo había escogido.

No tardó mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sabía que vendría. Pronto percibió sus pasos tras él. Qué ingenua, pensó, intentaba no hacer ruido. Pero él la oía, y probablemente ella lo supiera también.

―Estás llorando ―murmuró en voz baja. Amy asintió débilmente para sí misma. ¿Cómo podía saberlo antes incluso de verla? Pero su voz había tenido un deje amargo, tan propio de él pero a la vez inesperado en una observación como aquella. Shadow giró en el risco para mirarla de reojo.

―No me pasa nada, estoy bien ―mintió Amy―. Es que… me…

―No busques una excusa ―los ojos de Shadow refulgieron burlones con la luz de la luna―. Ya sé que ha sido Sonic. Siempre es Sonic.

Amy frunció el ceño, poco dispuesta a empezar una pelea. No se sentía con fuerzas. Finalmente, aunque con algunas dudas, se sentó al lado de Shadow en la punta del risco. Realmente le gustaba estar allí: el mar era tan bello, la luna tan hermosa… El ambiente de verano era templado, la roca y la arena estaban cálidas y la noche, arrullada por las suaves olas, era un remanso de paz. Amy suspiró débilmente. Le picaban los ojos de llorar.

―¿Siempre estás aquí? ―bromeó. Shadow esbozó una media sonrisa antes de responder.

―Suelo.

―Es muy… chulo ―comentó Amy, encogiéndose de hombros―. Se está genial aquí. Pero no viene mucha gente por la zona.

―Es por la altura. Algunos dicen que es peligroso pasear por la cornisa del acantilado y además queda un poco lejos del pueblo. Y no creas, los hay que vienen por aquí de cuando en cuando, pero el acantilado es grande. Hay sitio para todos, tantos riscos que no veríamos si alguien se sienta como nosotros en uno de los de arriba.

Amy sonrió, pensando en Sonic por enésima vez. Ojalá… eran tantos _ojalá…_ a lo largo del día, tantos pensamientos dirigidos al erizo azul... _No debería exagerar tanto_, pensó, _ahora estoy triste sólo porque Coral se lleva bien con Sonic. No debería pensar así. No debería sentirme así._ Shadow pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque su semblante se oscureció de nuevo. Amy entonces se interesó por él: siempre estaba tan serio, era tan frío y distante… Después de oír su historia, lo comprendía mucho mejor. Pero todo el mundo debería recuperar la alegría de vivir, él incluido. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, contemplando el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar.

―Amy.

La chica se volvió automáticamente al oír la voz de Shadow. El erizo negro guardó silencio unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

Fue algo extraño. La chica no recordaba haber visto a Shadow sonreír jamás. Siempre era una media sonrisa apagada, o un gesto torcido y amargo, sin pizca de alegría. Pero ahora lo veía sonreír de verdad, una sonrisa sincera, la primera en mucho tiempo. Aquel simple cambio obró una transformación completa en él. Su rostro se iluminó, suavizándose. Sus ojos grandes, color rubí, se volvieron cálidos y amables. Pero en ningún momento dejaron de albergar aquella sombra sempiterna de tristeza, no dejaron de ser pozos de amargura. Se transformó de repente a los ojos de Amy, una silueta negra y elegante de ojos rubí, un bello ángel de la tristeza, con las alas rotas y raídas, un gris apagado ahogando su luz blanca, tiñéndola de un sufrimiento hondo, profundo, imperecedero y doloroso. Un alma torturada a lo largo de los años, un corazón remendado y endurecido, despedazado una y otra vez hasta hacerlo irreparable. Un ángel caído en desgracia, bañado por la luz de la luna, abandonado y solo. Despertó en ella un sentimiento de compasión, de respeto, de empatía y comprensión. Una sensación melancólica pero dulce, muy dulce. La sonrisa de Shadow, que una vez había sido tierna, resucitaba ahora para ella, solo para ella. En su mirada había ternura. Aquello le hizo sentirse cohibida, porque comprendió que el erizo negro le estaba abriendo un hueco hacia su corazón. No terminaba de comprenderlo, ¿por qué a ella? Buceó en la mirada carmesí de Shadow, sintiéndose extrañamente segura, comprendida y protegida. Acogida en un lugar cálido, lejano e interminable.

De pronto, el hechizo se rompió. Amy recordó la hora, echó un vistazo rápido al reloj y, murmurando una confusa disculpa y una despedida, se levantó y echó a correr hacia el pueblo. Apenas habían hablado, pero ya sentía una especie de complicidad con Shadow. Y tomó la decisión de volver al acantilado al día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4: Es música

Cuando Shadow despertó, descubrió que algo le impedía moverse. Al principio creyó que se hallaba en absoluto silencio. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue percatándose de que entre la oscuridad, a lo lejos, podía percibir un débil repiqueteo sonoro. Extrañado, abrió los ojos.

Tal como esperaba, estaba firmemente sujeto a lo que parecía una mesa metálica, mediante gruesos cables de acero. ¡En el mismo laboratorio! Habían retirado el cuerpo del científico, pero seguía habiendo manchas de sangre en el suelo. Con una media sonrisa sardónica, concentró una pequeña cantidad de energía en las manos, y permaneció inmóvil unos instantes. Después, con un rápido movimiento, destrozó completamente los cables que lo sujetaban, lanzando los restos contra las paredes y el resto de la estancia, destrozando cuanto había a su paso.

La música cesó súbitamente, y al poco tiempo volvió a reanudarse. Shadow, intrigado, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba formada por dos hojas de acero sin pomos, probablemente protegida por una contraseña que la abría desde el exterior. No había problema, sin embargo.

Diez segundos más tarde, caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo, que según caminaba se había transformado en un corredor elegante, con las paredes tapizadas y con ventanas que deberían haberse abierto hacia un espléndido jardín. Sin embargo, por ellas solo podía verse el frío espacio. A Shadow no le gustaba aquel lugar. Apenas había visto casi nada desde que despertó, desde que nació hacía apenas unas horas. Pero todo lo que había visto era frío, era heladamente hostil. Y casi todo estaba muerto.

Había puertas a un lado del pasillo, a mano derecha. Ahora podía oír más cerca aquel sonido, pero no fue capaz de identificar su fuente. Guiado por él, siguió caminando un tiempo indefinido, y cada vez lo oía con más claridad… Finalmente, se paró frente a una puerta de dos hojas, de madera blanca, y la empujó suavemente para entrar en la habitación.

La estancia era amplia y estaba en penumbra. Un solo haz de luz había iluminado antes el centro de ella, en el que se erigía una tarima suavemente alzada del suelo, sobre la que se encontraba un hermoso objeto, de color negro reluciente, del que provenía aquel sonido que lo había guiado hasta allí. Frente a él pulsando sus teclas nacaradas, había sentada una chica humana, rubia, ataviada con un vestido azul y blanco. Cuando entró en la sala con paso firme, ella se limitó a levantar hacia él dos enormes ojos azul cielo, de largas pestañas, que volvió a bajar con una sonrisa. Shadow la examinó en silencio, intrigado, desde la puerta. Las manos de la chica volaban veloces sobre aquellas teclas, y cada vez que pulsaba una, un nuevo sonido vibrante se unía a sus compañeros en un vibrante canon, y luego se extinguía débilmente para dar paso a otros. La chica no habló cuando se acercó a ella, cada vez con más curiosidad.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó finalmente. La chica alzó de nuevo el rostro hacia él y sonrió, con una sonrisa bella y blanca.

―¿No lo sabes? Es música. Estoy tocando el piano ―rió, con una risa cantarina, limpia, que reverberó en las paredes de la sala. La música, como ella la había llamado, adoptó un cariz nostálgico, tristeza y felicidad mezclándose, anhelante… la melodía cautivó a Shadow por un momento. Luego frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. Se suponía que su cerebro albergaba todos los conocimientos que le eran necesarios, y así se lo hizo notar a la chica. Ella compuso una media sonrisa seria, enigmática, y respondió:

―Sabes todo lo que tú necesitas saber.

En aquel momento, la luz que entraba por la puerta se oscureció con una silueta alta, y una voz potente ahogó el sonido del piano.

―¿María? ¿Estás a…? ¡Maldito sea! ¡Shadow!

Sonó claramente el amartillar de un arma y el erizo se volvió, con los músculos en tensión, preparado para defenderse. Había un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y algo grueso en la puerta. Lo reconoció como uno de los científicos, el del mostacho cano y pelo ralo. Lo apuntaba.

―¡No, abuelo! Shadow y yo estamos tocando el piano, ¿no lo ves?

―¡Es peligroso! ¡Apártate de ella, engendro, o te…!

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―se hizo oír una voz nueva, autoritaria y profunda, acallando los demás sonidos. El hombre de la puerta se apartó para dejar paso a otro, bastante más joven, que nada más entrar hizo un gesto con la mano, y la estancia se iluminó con cientos de velas. Shadow, alarmado, se echó atrás ante el repentino resplandor, y exclamó involuntariamente:

―¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Cómo ha podido hacerlo!

Miró al hombre joven, vestido elegantemente y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Este le devolvió un gesto de superioridad antes de contestar a su pregunta:

―Esto, amigo mío, es tecnología. De la más avanzada. Como tú.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que interesarlo. Con un brillo inquisidor en la mirada, Shadow preguntó:

―¿Yo? No creo que la tecnología más avanzada ignore cosas como lo que es la música, que los humanos saben.

Sorprendiéndolo, el hombre prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada.

―¡Estúpido! Sabes únicamente lo que nos interesa que sepas. Lo que te será útil. Solo lo que tú necesitas saber… ―hizo una pequeña pausa― ¿Para qué ibas a necesitar saber lo que es la música? ¿Te sirve de algo saberlo? O mejor dicho, ¿nos sirve de algo que lo sepas?

A Shadow no le gustaba lo más mínimo el tono con que aquel humano se dirigía a él, ni la forma en que lo trataba. Como un ser inferior, pensó, cuando en realidad él era superior… superior a todos. Una forma de vida perfecta. Modeló su propio tono de voz, haciéndolo suave y cargado de amenaza:

―Yo soy mucho más poderoso que tú. Eres un simple humano.

Para su irritación, aquella frase sólo arrancó una nueva risa estruendosa del hombre. Molesto, avanzó un solo paso hacia él, reuniendo energía, la suficiente como para reducir al humano a un simple montón de cenizas. Sin embargo, de pronto se encontró, boquiabierto, con que no podía mover un solo músculo. Miró a los ojos al hombre, asombrado y asustado, y se encontró con una mirada orgullosa y burlona.

―Intenta pavonearte ahora, y morirás en el acto. No soy un simple humano, como tú no eres un simple experimento… pero aquí, amigo mío, en este mundo, no importa tanto tu propio poder, si estás solo. Y tú lo estás. Nadie acudirá nunca a buscarte, ni te echarán de menos… nadie te esperará en ninguna parte, porque nada te ata al mundo. Y por eso eres un arma tan eficaz… ―sus ojos brillaron― Tú me darás todo lo que quiero… todo lo que deseo será mío, gracias a ti. Eres mi mejor creación, la más brillante, la más… perfecta.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, hizo un gesto con la mano y Shadow se quedó sin aire de pronto. Intentó liberarse de aquella opresión con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni tan siquiera podía mover los párpados. Cuando le empezaron a fallar las fuerzas, sintió que la presión desaparecía, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, boqueando. Preguntó, con la voz ronca:

―¿Quién eres?

Él sonrió con una sonrisa taimada.

―Me llamo Alexander Dalconte. Pero para ti no soy más que tu amo.

El eco de sus pasos se perdió poco a poco cuando se alejó de la estancia por el pasillo, por el suelo de mármol. Shadow, furioso, sintió que la mente se le nublaba. Antes de que lo percibiera siquiera, María había dejado su asiento frente al piano de ébano y se había arrodillado a su lado, con un suave frufrú del largo vestido.

―No temas.

El primer humano que había aparecido también se agachó a su lado, y vio en su mirada un deje de preocupación. Pensó que no deberían preocuparse por nadie que no fueran ellos mismos. Él no sería tan estúpido… Ese último pensamiento se desvaneció en el zumbido de su mente embotada. Sintió que perdía la consciencia, pero de pronto unas manos aterciopeladas le cogieron suavemente el rostro, y la chica de profundos ojos azules le susurró:

―No te harán daño. Eres más fuerte. No temas.

Siguió hablándole, suavemente, con voz queda y dulce, e increíblemente, Shadow fue recuperándose lentamente. En cuanto tuvo fuerzas se apartó de ella, para dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, la humana sonrió de nuevo. Shadow parpadeó un par de veces, sacudió la cabeza y gruñó:

―¿Quién soy yo?


	5. Chapter 5: Un Charco de Lágrimas

La tristeza de Amy se debía a una razón entre comprensible e inesperada.

Apenas volver al pueblo, Montre, después de hablar con Shadow por primera vez, se dirigió a la posada donde vivían Sonic, ella y los demás. Era la única posada del pueblo y muchos vecinos pasaban a cenar allí, mientras los escasos viajeros descansaban en las habitaciones. La parte de la casa donde ellos vivían estaba casi siempre abarrotado por la mayoría del grupo, entrando y saliendo sin parar… Habían ofrecido varias veces a Shadow que se quedara allí con todo el grupo, pero el erizo negro apenas pasaba tiempo allí, y la mayoría de las veces solo para descansar tumbado en el jardín que se hallaba tras el edificio de fachada blanca.

En aquella ocasión, la casa estaba oscura y vacía. Amy se sorprendió.

_¿Dónde pueden estar?_

Entonces oyó voces que provenían de la habitación que servía de pequeño restaurante. Sin embargo, a aquellas horas solía estar cerrado. Al distinguir las voces de sus amigos, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—…espera a que Amy la vea!

Todo el grupo se hallaba reunido en la parte izquierda de la sala, junto a la barra, en una piña multicolor.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó ella acercándose. Ellos se dispersaron para mirarla y le devolvieron el saludo. Entonces, Amy notó que había los números no le cuadraban. Había alguien de más en el grupo. En cuanto Knuckles se apartó, la figura elegante se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, haciendo aletear sus largas pestañas.

—¡Amy! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Coral!

Las largas púas castañas, de un color claro y tostado, le caían en cascada por la espalda, y una flor tropical roja le adornaba el cabello. Tenía los ojos del color de la miel, y cuando sonrió mostró una hilera de dientes perfectos y blanquísimos. Su talle fino era engañoso a primera vista, pero sus movimientos, aunque ligeros, eran fuertes. Vestía con un estilo igualmente tropical, un vestido largo con adornos florales.

Coral. Nunca se habría olvidado de ella…

Hacía muchos años, cuando conoció a Sonic de niños en el pequeño pueblo donde vivía, él y una niña llamada Coral eran mejores amigos, e iban juntos a todas partes, compartían todos los secretos… Con el tiempo, los tres formaron un grupo inseparable. Eran verdaderos amigos, y sin embargo Amy siempre había sabido que entre Coral y Sonic existía una complicidad y una unión que ella jamás podría alcanzar…

Años más tarde, cuando Amy y Sonic se unieron a un grupo dispuesto a rebelarse contra el ataque de Eggman, Coral, que siempre había sido de salud delicada y había contraído una grave enfermedad, no pudo seguirlos. Así se habían separado, mucho tiempo atrás…

Y allí estaba ahora.

Amy había soñado muchas veces su reencuentro. Había echado mucho de menos a Coral, y el aprecio que sentía por ella era muy grande. Y, sin embargo, de pronto algo no marchaba bien… Debería haber saltado de felicidad, pero la sonrisa no acudió a sus labios. De pronto, sintió que estaba de nuevo fuera del grupo, aparte, excluida de alguna manera extraña e incomprensible. Sonic y Coral seguían siendo inseparables, podía verlo en el rostro de él, en su inmensa sonrisa de felicidad, en cómo la miraba. Amy volvía a saber que nunca podría ser igual que ella.

Se obligó a sonreír y se acercó a ellos. Trató de infundirse a sí misma alegría, y se dirigió a Sonic:

—Ey, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

El erizo azul se lo pensó un poco.

—Hum… no sé, más o menos desde que saliste tú…

La sonrisa de Amy se borró de golpe.

—Tú sabías dónde estaba —dijo, tartamudeando un poco sin querer—. ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Sonic se encogió de hombros y resopló despreocupadamente.

—No sé, Amy… No pensé en ti. No puedo estar acordándome de todos todo el tiempo.

Amy se quedó en silencio. De pronto se sintió muy cansada. Pese a las quejas de sus amigos, insistió varias veces en que le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba dormir. Abrumada por sus pensamientos, había intentado dormir… Después de desahogar sus lágrimas un buen rato con la almohada, se había levantado para salir de nuevo. Esperaba que Shadow no se hubiera marchado aún del acantilado. Si seguía allí, no era tarde para hablar un rato. Podía volver enseguida… Y, en efecto, allí estaba.

No dejaba de darle vueltas mientras volvía por segunda vez a casa. Caminaba rápido, pues ya era noche cerrada. Esperaba que nadie se hubiese preocupado…

_Seguramente si alguien lo ha hecho, no es Sonic…_

Se le quedó un sabor amargo en la boca. Cuando abrió la puerta el silencio era total. Debían de haberse acostado todos ya. Subió las escaleras en silencio, sin encender las luces, y cuando iba a entrar en su cuarto, la voz de Tails la llamó desde el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta y lo saludó un poco avergonzada.

—Tails… Siento no haber dicho nada. Solo he salido un poco. Espero que no os hayáis…

Tails parpadeó, soñoliento. El gorro del pijama estaba a punto de caérsele. Bostezó.

—¡No, qué va! No nos hemos dado cuenta…Te he oído llegar. Por cierto, tu amiga es muy simpática, Amy. No veía a Sonic tan contento desde que ganó la última carrera con Shadow… —bostezó de nuevo y, sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró una disculpa y volvió a su cuarto.

Amy se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta. La luz de la luna proyectó su sombra sobre la pared del pasillo que tenía delante. Le llegaba desde fuera el arrullo del viento. De pronto, las tinieblas del pasillo parecieron temblar, como si alguien se ocultara, invisible, entre ellas. Sin embargo, Amy no se percató de ello. Antes de volver a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe, sin preocuparse de despertar a alguien, dejó un pequeño charco de lágrimas frente a su puerta.


	6. Chapter 6: Belleza

La chica humana tardó unos instantes en responder. Cuando lo hizo, mientras, con un suspiro, volvía a sentarse frente al piano, sus palabras fueron desalentadoras.

―Lo siento. No puedo decirte nada más.

Los ojos de Shadow se estrecharon. Presa de una furia orgullosa, se puso en pie y le gruñó:

―Si no me lo dices ahora mismo…

Antes de que pasara un segundo, el cañón del arma del científico humano estaba contra su nuca. Un disparo, y el nacimiento de la médula espinal se haría pedazos. Shadow no se amilanó. Cruzándose de brazos, siguió diciendo:

―… te mataré. Y un balazo no puede acabar conmigo si tu abuelo decide disparar.

Tal como esperaba, la mano que sujetaba la pistola tembló. Shadow sonrió para sus adentros. María seguía inmutable.

―¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? ―susurró la voz del humano a espaldas del erizo.

―Fácil. Tú mismo lo pusiste dentro de mi mente.

―Se suponía que no… Tú no deberías saber nada sobre nosotros. No voy a permitir…

Su voz había ido tomando un cariz agresivo, pero calló y volvió a empuñar con fuerza el arma.

―Si te atreves a hacerle daño, te destrozaré. Sé cómo hacerlo, pero supongo que también estás al corriente de eso ―rió sardónicamente.

―Exacto. Como también sé lo que te ocurrirá después… ―Shadow, ni de lejos temeroso, dio media vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con él. El rostro del científico se quedó lívido, ceroso. Shadow sintió una amarga satisfacción al convencerse de que tenía totalmente controlada la situación. Paladeando su superioridad, terminó: ―…Gérard Robotnik.

El primer chasquido indicó un hueco vacío. Shadow podría haberse apartado si hubiese querido, pero siguió en pie. Con aquella trayectoria, no sufriría daños. Gérard disparó dos veces. El primer tiro acertó a Shadow en el pecho, pero el segundo se desvió, y el erizo lo paró con los dedos de una mano. Se notaba que el humano no estaba acostumbrado a usar una pistola. Shadow siguió sonriente mientras la bala era expulsada por su organismo y la herida se cerraba limpiamente, sin dejar una sola cicatriz. El humano intentó seguir firme, pero le temblaban las manos. Shadow, con la cruel sonrisa de quien juega con la vida de un insecto, avanzó hacia él, concentrando energía entre los dedos de la mano izquierda, dispuesto a acabar con el humano…

Entonces, ocurrió de nuevo. Una angustiosa sensación de ahogo le oprimió el pecho desde dentro, como si alguien estuviera aferrando su corazón. Furioso, con los ojos desorbitados, siguió avanzando. Estaba decidido a soportarlo, a vencer, fuera lo que fuese contra lo que luchase… Gérard Robotnik tensó los músculos y ensombreció el semblante, dispuesto a luchar por su vida. La presión aumentó de un golpe. Shadow emitió un grito ahogado. Sus ojos lucharon por quedarse en blanco y un hilo de sangre le corrió por la comisura de los labios. Al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo, se giró hacia un lado, para mirar a María a la cara.

La joven sonreía de manera enigmática, fascinante. Se había puesto de pie de nuevo, y con un leve asentimiento le confirmó lo que ya sabía: ella también podía controlarlo. Sus ojos azules, vastos como un océano sin fondo, parecían los de una diosa. Una diosa que podía pasar el tiempo con su muerte sin inmutar su rostro de marfil. Una diosa peligrosa, pero magnífica. Shadow agachó la cabeza y dejó que la energía se desvaneciera. Con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, intentando mantenerse, jadeó aliviado cuando la presión empezó a desaparecer gradualmente. Sin embargo, ahora definitivamente no le quedaban fuerzas. Sintió la mano de Gérard apoyarse en su hombro. El hombre le habló con una voz grave y agradable, sin rencor.

―Estás confuso. No sabes bien cómo controlar tu fuerza… Pero tranquilo. Te enseñaremos el modo de hacerlo. Podrás dominarla y entenderás mejor los motivos que necesites comprender. Pero para eso debes escucharnos. No sirve de nada luchar, acabas de comprobarlo por ti mismo.

De repente, las pocas realidades que Shadow creía conocer se desmoronaban una tras otra, como fichas de dominó. ¿No era él en realidad la forma de vida perfecta? Entonces, ¿para qué lo habían creado? Ahora, lo más importante era ¿cómo podían controlarlo…? Quizás fuera superior… pero NO era libre. De pronto sintió claustrofobia. Se ahogaba, se cerraban puertas y se levantaban muros a su alrededor, y él necesitaba un desierto infinito… Su poder. ¿Qué era su poder, para qué servía, de dónde provenía? ¿Quiénes eran los humanos? ¿A dónde pertenecía él…? ¿Quién era? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta aglomerándose en su cerebro… Se suponía que ya sabía cuanto necesitaba, pero ahora le faltaban respuestas.

―¿Quién soy yo? ―volvió a formular la pregunta a la que no habían respondido. Se hizo el silencio. María comenzó a tocar el piano de nuevo, con mucha menos intensidad. Fue Gérard quien respondió.

―Eres Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

Él rió secamente.

―¿Una sombra? ¿Un cobaya experimental? ¿O qué más?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, solo roto por la suave melodía del piano, plagada de silencios, de frases lentas y hermosas. El humano se puso en pie con un ligero esfuerzo y caminó hasta colocarse junto a su nieta, mientras decía, ya en voz alta:

―Un experimento, en efecto. La primera forma de vida artificial creada por el ser humano… y mi mayor logro ―hizo una pausa, mientras su voz acababa de reverberar en las paredes de la gran sala―. Yo te imaginé. Dibujé todos tus planos y reuní un equipo con el que comencé el experimento. Mi error fue darlo a conocer a una compañía… Bueno, necesitaba que avalaran el proyecto. No andábamos sobrados de fondos. Los primeros intentos siempre fracasaron… Tu predecesor llegó a tener nombre. Se llamaba Mephiles… No sé a dónde fueron a parar sus planos. Creo que los dejamos en el antiguo laboratorio… Espero que nadie los haya encontrado, pero no lo creo ―suspiró―. Murió porque no teníamos todo el material necesario. De todas maneras tenía algunas imperfecciones… pero teníamos muchas esperanzas puestas en él, e incluso llegó a abrir los ojos en dos ocasiones ―Shadow entrecerró los ojos―. Cuando murió, estuvimos a punto de derrumbarnos. Fue entonces cuando pedí ayuda a la Sociedad. Su jefe, Alexander Dalconte, había sido compañero mío en la universidad de Darthmouth. Era brillante, y siguió el mismo camino que yo, con la insignificante diferencia de que era heredero de una fortuna multimillonaria y varias empresas en su mejor momento. No dudó en ayudarme. Me consiguió los fondos para seguir haciendo pruebas, y también para crear todo esto ―hizo un amplio gesto de admiración, abarcando cuanto veía a su alrededor―. Igualmente, para crearte a ti… Como él ha dicho antes, eres la tecnología más avanzada que existe.

―Nada más.

No era una pregunta. Gérard negó con la cabeza.

―Al menos para mí eres mucho más. Eres mi mejor creación, un sueño hecho realidad. Con el sistema de regeneración que hemos desarrollado en ti, sólo perfeccionando los detalles, podría lograr un sistema para curar cualquier enfermedad en la Tierra. No me jacto cuando digo que, con mi inteligencia, puedo hacer mucho bien. Estoy seguro de que Alexander también quiere lo mismo. También busca lograr grandes cosas. Quizás le obsesione un poco… pero aún así, sin su ayuda ninguno de mis proyectos habrían sido posibles.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no me gusta… Los miembros de mi antiguo equipo, poco a poco, han ido marchándose. Yo soy el último… Yo y el más joven del grupo, que ahora tiene treinta y cinco años. Cuando se unió a nosotros no era más que un muchacho. Ahora lidero un equipo más profesional, con más componentes, y en el que la humanidad y la más mera amabilidad parecen fuera de lugar. He trabajado mucho para conseguir que vivieras, Shadow the Hedgehog. Eres una criatura inteligente, con sentimientos, que está viva y que puede morir. No sé si contigo hemos alcanzado la forma de vida perfecta… ―Shadow torció la boca― Pero, como mínimo, hemos de tratarte como a un igual. Si nos vemos obligados a controlarte es solo para proteger nuestras vidas. Mientras no controles tu poder, eres peligroso. Espero que lo entiendas.

La música se desvaneció en su último acorde. Shadow, más calmado por la voz agradable, sincera del científico y recuperado ya, caminó hacia los dos humanos y, en silencio, acarició el ébano del que estaba hecho el piano. Era un objeto hermoso, elegante. Le gustaba su forma. Lanzó una mirada hostil a María, y cuando ella le devolvió un gesto de atención, preguntó:

―¿Cómo has aprendido a hacer música?

Ella sonrió. Ahora parecía más cercana, más amable.

―Se llama tocar el piano. El piano es un instrumento musical. Hay muchos tipos de instrumentos. Muchas personas aprenden a tocarlos, a interpretar música con ellos.

―¿Por qué has escogido éste? ―quiso saber Shadow.

A los ojos de María saltó una sombra de tristeza.

―Es el único instrumento que hay aquí, en la ARK. Antes también tocaba el clarinete. Me gusta mucho el sonido del piano, sin embargo ―pulsó las teclas de manera distraída ―. La música es hermosa. Trata de plasmar la belleza, y dejarla escrita para que otros puedan sentirla. Es como la poesía, o… ―entonces se detuvo, con la boca aún entreabierta. Shadow la miraba sin comprender, y María entendió enseguida lo que sucedía. Continuó más calmadamente― No te han enseñado nada sobre las cosas bellas. Pero yo conozco muchas de ellas, y puedo enseñártelas… si quieres, claro. La música, la poesía, las canciones, la literatura… Los cuadros, el arte, la arquitectura… Puedo explicarte cómo son las cosas buenas. La amistad. La familia.

―¿El amor?

María se mostró sorprendida.

―¿Te han enseñado lo que es el amor?

Shadow desvió la mirada, serio.

―Sólo sé que no debo conocerlo.

María esbozó una sonrisa de compasión. Un mechón de cabello rubio le cayó sobre el rostro. Las mejillas, siempre encarnadas, le daban un aire inocente y feliz. Tocó un solo acorde en el piano, una armonía leve y melancólica, que se desvaneció entre sus propios ecos, danzando y persiguiendo al silencio…

―El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe. El amor es lo que une a unas criaturas con otras. El amor en muchos grados y formas, cada cual más incomprensible. La fraternidad, la amistad, el amor a la naturaleza, a los animales, el apego hacia un objeto, o un simple recuerdo feliz… ―alzó la mirada, soñadora, hacia un cielo invisible― Yo sé mucho de recuerdos. Amo los recuerdos felices de todos los buenos momentos que pasé en la Tierra. Amo el recuerdo del cielo y del mar… De la hierba, de los pájaros y del viento… de la lluvia.

Para Shadow, pocas de las cosas que intentaba expresar María significaban algo para él. Conocía definiciones acerca del mar, de la atmósfera y la biosfera terrestre, poseía conocimientos básicos sobre los seres vivos que la habitaban… Pero no veía en ello nada de hermoso. Solo veía cifras, cantidades, formas e impulsos nerviosos. No había nada más detrás de eso. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Gérard Robotnik se había marchado de la habitación, sin que él lo advirtiera. Se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo: no debería dejarse fascinar por las cosas de las que hablaba una chica humana… Pero no podía, y no quería, evitarlo.

Y todo aquello que él no podía ver, estaba encerrado en los recuerdos de María. Guardado en el cofre que eran sus ojos. Shadow se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándolos abstraído, pensando en todas aquellas cuestiones, en todas aquellas preguntas y aquellas palabras sin significado.

―María… ―dijo de pronto― Tus ojos… ¿son del color del mar?

El rostro de ella se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. Un hoyuelo le apareció en la mejilla.

―Son como un pedazo de cielo y de mar. Azules. Escucha… Quiero enseñarte algo. Ven conmigo ―se levantó y, con pasos de bailarina, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala. Cuando hubo salido al pasillo, se volvió hacia él y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Shadow dudó. Luego, la siguió.

María caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta que llegaron a una zona donde toda la pared, alrededor del frío acero, era un enorme ventanal de grueso cristal. Al asomarse a través de él, Shadow se topó con una imagen extraña y misteriosamente familiar. Creía que había algo sobre aquello entre sus conocimientos… Un planeta luminoso por la luz que recibía de una estrella, un planeta casi plenamente de color azul, con manchas que rozaban el color verdoso. Un planeta con torbellinos de nubes girando por su superficie, cambiantes, y con un satélite más pequeño, de color gris claro, girando en una órbita eterna a su alrededor… Súbitamente, encajó: era el reino de la humanidad…

―La Tierra ―susurró María, anhelante, apoyando una mano en el cristal, como si deseara atravesarlo y alcanzar el planeta en un vuelo soñado. Shadow se sorprendió del sentimiento que cargaba la voz de la chica, y trató de identificarlo sin éxito―. Mi hogar… Sueño cada noche, y hasta de día, con volver algún día a la Tierra, con mi abuelo. Me gusta la ARK, pero no existe ni punto de comparación… Además, quiero dejar los experimentos. Quiero dejar todo esto…

Shadow se incluyó mentalmente entre "los experimentos". Sentía una empatía incomprensible hacia María. Quizás porque era la única criatura viviente que aún no había intentado destruirlo. Quizás porque, de alguna manera, ella daba a entender que no lo consideraba un simple experimento, ni que fuera una bestia peligrosa… Lo trataba como a un igual, con amabilidad, aún sin conocerlo.

―¿Tú crees que soy peligroso? ―murmuró, en voz baja, con la vista aún fija en la Tierra. Oyó que ella dejaba escapar una leve risa.

―No más que quienes te crearon. Sin embargo… nadie puede ser la forma de vida perfecta si no conoce las cosas bellas, si no sabe qué es el amor. No han pensado en eso… Porque eso es lo que hace el amor: que creamos perfectas a aquellas personas a las que amamos, que hagamos insignificantes sus errores y que las sintamos mejores que las demás… No existe, sin embargo, la perfección. Siempre quedará un error, y eso es lo que nos hace humanos. Eso es lo que nos hace iguales… incluso a quienes no pertenecen a nuestra raza. Incluso quienes se consideran a sí mismos inferiores.

―No me gusta la Tierra ―declaró Shadow después de un largo silencio. María rió amargamente, sin alegría.

―¿Es esto lo que han conseguido? ¿Un ser incapaz de conocer la belleza? Han creado entonces alguien condenado a no ver más allá del sufrimiento.

Shadow apoyó las yemas de los dedos en el cristal, frío. Miró de nuevo la Tierra. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el infinito, hacia el espacio exterior, y una nueva pregunta se hizo hueco para venir a atormentarle.

_¿A dónde pertenezco?_


	7. Primeras Reflexiones: Belleza

Belleza. En sueños, volvió a ver una vez más, luminoso como las estrellas, el rostro sonriente de María. Los ojos que se abrían abriéndole las puertas de un mar inmenso, un mar de zafiros bajo un cielo azul. Un lugar entre los sueños donde podía perderse volando, sin acabarse nunca su calidez templada, su pura e inmaculada belleza. Belleza. Piel clara y cabellos rubios. Facciones finas, delicadas, perfectas, y un hoyuelo marcado en la mejilla izquierda. Pero toda su alma estaba encerrada dentro de sus ojos. Era el color de los recuerdos.

En algún lugar, en algún momento perdido dentro de sus sueños, Shadow deseó poder llorar. Llorar la muerte de la hermosura. Del bien y de las cosas buenas. La muerte de la música, de la poesía. La muerte del mar y del cielo.

Alguien lo había roto todo en mil pedazos y se lo había llevado.

Alguien había derramado el mar.

Alguien había robado el cielo.


	8. Chapter 8: Sensatez

Amaneció soleado en Montre. Los vecinos de la pequeña aldea de la montaña vecinos de la pequeña aldea de la montaña saludaban al sol e iban a comprar temprano el pan. Los niños aún dormían en su mayoría, pero algunos mozalbetes de diez u once años se habían despertado al alba para jugar corriendo por todo el pueblo.

Y en Fiadora del Risco, posada del pueblo, había una nueva camarera. O mejor dicho, al fin había una camarera. Coral, un tanto avergonzada pero siempre alegre y lanzada, ya era popular en el pueblo a las pocas horas de haber llegado. Tails y los demás podían permitirse albergarla, les sobraban aún muchas habitaciones en un pueblo tan pequeño, con _tan_ pocos viajeros. A cambio, Coral ni siquiera había pedido que le pagasen por su trabajo, pese a que Tails siguió insistiendo después mucho tiempo y logró encasquetarle varios billetes desperdigados como mejor se le ocurría.

Cuando por fin la posada cerró el restaurante, a la hora de la siesta del pueblo entero, Amy, temerosa de algo que no sabía identificar, se acercó a Coral, que aún seguía allí, descansando en una silla, y la saludó alegremente:

—¡Eh, Coral!

La puercoespina giró la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó al instante con una sonrisa perfecta.

—¡Amy, por fin! —exclamó levantándose para abrazarla— Ayer no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo. ¿Te encuentras ya mejor del dolor de cabeza?

—_Seh_, no fue nada —rió Amy—. Me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo.

_Seguro que Sonic también_, pensó una voz maligna en su interior.

—Yo también me alegro de veros. Y por cierto, vuestra fama os precede; no hace falta que me cuentes las mil aventuras maravillosas que habéis vivido en mi ausencia —rió con sorna—. Tienes mucha suerte. Yo he estado sola todo este tiempo.

La sonrisa de Amy se borró, junto con todos los pensamientos que la vocecilla maligna hubiera podido implantar en su cerebro.

—¿Sola? —balbuceó, a partes desconcertada, y frunció el ceño— ¿A qué te refieres?

Coral esbozó una sonrisa triste, de disculpa.

—Lo siento… aún no te lo había dicho… —cogió aire y soltó— Mis padres murieron dos años después de que os marcharais.

Amy se llevó una mano a los labios, afectada. Los padres de Coral habían sido siempre amables, generosos hasta con los que no lo eran con ellos mismos. No había persona capaz de ser enemiga de los padres de su amiga. Jamás habían hecho daño a nadie, ni a ningún animal, y ahora…

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró, abrazando a su amiga. Coral le devolvió el abrazo y, cuando se separó de ella, una expresión de tristeza nublaba su sonrisa.

—No pasa nada. Ya lo he aceptado. Si yo muriera, no quiero que tú ni nadie se ponga triste.

Charlaron durante un buen rato más de cosas banales, y Amy sintió, inmensamente aliviada, que todas las dudas y rencor que pudiera albergar hacia su amiga del alma se habían desvanecido por completo.

Y, entonces, se abrió la puerta de entrada. Un haz de luz bañó el suelo en una forma rectangular deformada por la silueta que se recortaba contra la luz.

—¡EH, Coral!

Sonic se abalanzó desde la puerta en un sprint rematado con una pirueta y, riendo, estrechó a Coral en un abrazo. Ella le sonrió.

—¡Le he ganado a Knuckles contra todas las predicciones, luce el sol y estás aquí! ¡No sé cómo podría ser más feliz! —mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala reparó en Amy y dijo, sorprendido — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Instantes después tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. Se acercó y le regaló a ella también un abrazo, con ternura. Ella le sonrió, y el erizo azul guiñó el ojo y devolvió la sonrisa.

—Perdona, Amy. No te había visto —hizo una vez el pino sobre una sola mano y luego saltó corriendo hacia afuera de nuevo cuando el vozarrón de Knuckles lo llamó, sin dejar de decir antes:— ¡Todavía no me he acostumbrado a que estemos aquí los tres juntos de nuevo!

Mientras ambas se quedaban mirando cómo se marchaba sin dejar de hacer piruetas, Amy decidió que no le faltaba nada para ser feliz. Se reprochaba a sí misma no haberse alegrado a su tiempo del regreso de Coral, incluso de haber llegado a sentir… ¿celos? de ella.

Aquel día no se acordó, hasta la tarde, de Shadow the Hedgehog.

Fue cuando ya estaban todos a punto de cerrar la posada por falta de clientela y pasar el rato juntos cuando le vino a la mente. No había venido nadie en toda la tarde excepto Blaze y Silver, aburridos de pescar en la frontera de Francia, y si daban por hecho que ningún viajero llegaría al pueblo caminando de noche, no vendría nadie con seguridad hasta la cena. En aquel momento Tails y Sonic disputaban el final de una partida rápida de ajedrez moviendo los reyes, únicas piezas que quedaban, de aquí para allá con rapidez pasmosa. Los demás estaban alrededor, charlando o animándoles, y Knuckles, Rouge y Blaze terminaban de hacer sus apuestas.

—Eh, Sonic —dijo Amy, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué? —respondió este sin quitar los ojos del tablero y su rey.

—¿Has visto hoy a Shadow?

—Mmmh. No, creo que no, y el hecho en sí no me disgusta. ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que a lo mejor a Coral le gustaría conocerlo. ¿Os parece que vayamos a buscarlo?

Hubo palabras de afirmación revoloteando por la sala. Tails se dio la vuelta para advertirles que tuvieran cuidado si iban por terreno escarpado y, con la distracción, dejó su rey en una casilla equivocada. Coral, curiosa, siguió a Amy tras despedirse fuera de la casa, y aún tuvieron tiempo de oír las risas del interior cuando Sonic imitó la voz de Knuckles:

—¡Jaque Mate! ¡Chúpate esa, Prower!

Caminaron por el pueblo mientras Amy conjeturaba sobre dónde podía estar el erizo negro. Lo habían visto en varias ocasiones en las montañas, aunque las más de las veces no lograban encontrarlo. Sin embargo, dedujo, lo más probable es que eso se debiera a que él no quería que lo encontraran. Sintió un estremecimiento al evocar sus ojos, rojos como la propia sangre. Dudó un segundo, y luego decidió dirigirse una vez más al acantilado. Las últimas veces lo había encontrado allí, y si no lo encontraban al menos habrían dado un paseo agradable.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Coral con curiosidad cuando salían del pueblo.

—¿Shadow? Oh, es un… bueno, podría decirse que es amigo nuestro… creo. No se lleva bien con Sonic. Pero no te preocupes —se apresuró a decir—, es muy amable.

Atravesaron el bosque pisando agujas de pinos. El olor de los árboles era fresco y muy agradable. Con el ruido del mar de fondo y un aroma lejano a sal y agua marina, el paisaje era perfecto. Cuando salieron del abrigo de los árboles, Amy vio a Coral contemplar extasiada el océano. Recordaba que a ella siempre le había gustado el mar. De niña solía llevarse a jugar alguno de sus libros de postales oceánicas y submarinas. A Sonic le encantaba "pedirse" los peces de colores más vistosos, y cuando iban a su casa, Coral les enseñaba a sus amigos toda su colección de conchas y estrellas marinas.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Coral, con los ojos brillantes. Atardecía.

Amy se adelantó unos metros y buscó a Shadow con la mirada entre las rocas, pero no lo encontró.

—Me parece que no tenemos suerte —murmuró haciendo visera con las manos.

De repente, un rugido de bestia surgió de algún lugar por encima de ellas, desde el bosque que abrazaba la montaña que se extendía a partir del acantilado. Una roca por encima de Amy se desprendió y cayó, partiéndose, cerca de ella, que ya se había apartado a toda prisa y empuñaba su martillo, jadeante y con el corazón desbocado. El rugido feroz resonó en cien ecos diferentes entre las rocas y se fue perdiendo en un lamento prolongado. Pronto, el ruido de las suaves olas rompientes lo taparon.

Amy permaneció unos segundos en silencio, asustada. Después se giró hacia Coral bruscamente.

—¡Tenemos que ir a ver si ha pasado algo! ¡Quizás haya alguien herido!

—¿Qué era eso? —inquirió Coral, nerviosa.

—Posiblemente un oso. No parecía un lobo —los ojos de Coral fueron saliéndose de sus órbitas conforme Amy hablaba. Ésta se dio cuenta y resopló—. ¡Oh, vamos, Coral, nunca baja ninguno de las montañas!

La agarró de la mano y echó a correr por una senda escarpada que subía entre las rocas.

—Pero, ¿para qué iba a subir alguien ahí arriba, incluidas nosotras? ¡Y si llegamos y ese animal nos mata! ¡No has pensado en ello, supongo!

—Tengo el martillo, Coral. Sé pelear.

—¿Qué me dices de mí?

—Te defenderé si hace falta. A veces los leñadores se alejan demasiado. O los niños, jugando al escondite. Dios, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada a nadie.

Ya se habían internado en el bosque. Coral corría atemorizada. Era sensata y no le gustaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con una fiera en mitad del bosque, estando ellas dos solas. Aunque en su lugar hubieran sido diez en grupo habría seguido teniendo miedo por cada uno de ellos, y también por sí misma. Al final, decidió confiar en Amy, y dejarse guiar por ella.

El rugido no se repitió, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que peinar la zona. Amy iba fijándose en cada detalle del bosque a su alrededor y murmurándolo todo entre dientes para saber encontrar el camino de vuelta. Era algo que había aprendido bien desde que vivía en Montre. Aferró con fuerza el martillo. No era una niñita indefensa, y lo había demostrado sobradas veces. Sabría acabar con cualquier alimaña salvaje que les saliera al paso.

De pronto, un gruñido ahogado surgió desde entre los árboles a su derecha. Amy y Coral, con el corazón en un puño, se alejaron unos pasos instintivamente. Amy retrocedió un poco más, desconfiada, con el martillo a punto para descargar un golpe letal si un lobo agazapado saltaba hacia ellas. Los latidos de su corazón eran ya como el zumbido lento y pesado de una abeja. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, plantó los pies en el suelo y súbitamente, una mano fuerte se aferró a su hombro desde atrás, haciendo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Cerró los ojos e, instintivamente, giró lanzando el martillo hacia quien quiera que fuese. Oyó a Coral ahogar un grito a su lado.

—¿Estás loca? —gruñó secamente una voz conocida. Amy abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y encontró a Shadow sujetando su martillo a dos centímetros de su rostro sin ninguna dificultad. En los ojos carmesí brillaba una chispa de rabia. No quedaba una sombra de la amable tristeza que Amy había visto hilvanada en sus ojos la última vez que le vio. Volvía a ser oscuro. Amy tragó saliva y entonces reparó en una herida que él tenía en un costado. Parecía la marca sangrienta de unas garras enormes.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —se preocupó.

Coral, entretanto, se acercó de nuevo, pero manteniendo las distancias con prudencia. Shadow rió secamente y espetó:

—Lo que, si hubierais llegado un poco antes, os habría pasado a vosotras; hay un oso moribundo a la derecha… Aunque después de todo, puede que no os hubiera venido del todo mal —pensó después.

Intentaba sonar sarcástico e indiferente, pero había una nota de orgullo herido en su voz. Parecía que le avergonzara haber resultado herido. Y Amy supuso que así era.

—Amy quería ver si alguien estaba herido, si había pasado algo —la defendió Coral, hablando por primera vez—. Sabe luchar.

Shadow le devolvió una mirada divertida.

—Ese era el oso más grande que he visto en mi vida en esta zona, y me ha cogido desprevenido. Era listo. Por ahora, lo superan los de Rusia —pareció reír por un momento una broma privada. Después volvió a la seriedad—. Antes que por los demás, deberíais preocuparos por vosotras mismas. Se llama "sobrevivir". Es la ley de la naturaleza. El débil pierde el juego.

Amy se indignó. Apartó el martillo de un golpe, pero siguió empuñándolo.

—Me extraña entonces que te preocupes por nosotras.

—No he dicho que me preocupara. Solo he expresado de manera amable que eres la criatura más inconsciente que me encuentro en mucho tiempo.

Amy hizo una mueca y luego se volvió con sorna hacia Coral.

—Bueno, Coral, te presento a Shadow, el chico más sensato del universo al que, por cierto, hoy ha herido un oso mientras descansaba en soledad en mitad del bosque.

Shadow entrecerró los ojos, pero después sonrió.

—Acepto el golpe. Pero debes saber que yo tengo más posibilidades que tú de matar a un oso.

—No he dicho que quisiera matarlo. Me gustan los animales.

—Me alegro. Puede que te topes con un par más antes de volver a casa —dijo él dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Amy lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!

El erizo negro se giró hacia ella.

—Estás herido —recordó Amy, preocupada. Él sonrió y, con una mano, limpió parcialmente la sangre de la herida. Amy se quedó boquiabierta: las heridas de la zarpa del oso se habían curado como por arte de magia.

—Algunos por lo menos tenemos ventaja —dijo él a modo de despedida mientras se marchaba. Segundos después, desaparecía entre las sombras de los árboles. Amy y Coral se quedaron en silencio un momento. Luego, la puercoespina castaña respiró hondo y comentó:

—Bueno, es una persona interesante.


End file.
